Talk:Techno Dominion
Stormtroopers ReallyThe Last Flare (talk) 13:44, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Some Issues Hey Primarch11, Saw a few issues with your article, that you might want to take into consideration. 1. Building upon existing canon - In accordance to this wiki's rules, you are not allowed to build upon existing canon that has already been established in the WH40K Universe. Using a faction like the Auretian Technocracy, an advanced civilisation from the Horus Heresy novels, falls under this and is considered a 'no-no'. If anything, maybe state that the Techno Dominion was founded from the remnants of an advanced civilisation of your own devising. That way you'll avoid any issues with rule-breaking. Official canon from the Horus Heresy novel also states that the Auretian Technocracy was conquered by the Sons of Horus Space Marine Legion on the orders of the Warmaster Horus in the final days of the Great Crusade. In fact, when Horus began his conquest of this advanced civilisation, he was already under the corrupting influence of Chaos, and eventually initiated a brutal, 10 month long war that ultimately drew in the entirety of his Legion, the World Eaters and Emperor's Children. With such brutal and highly effective Space Marine Legions at his disposal, it was only a matter of time until the last bastion of Auretian resistance, known as the Iron Citadel, finally fell to the Imperial forces after a two-pronged assault led by the Sons of Horus and the World Eaters, who were led on the field by their Primarch Angron. I'm not saying it is 'not' in the realm of possibility that some minor remnant, perhaps on some kind of exploration mission or not located within the Auretian's realm proper, at the time of the slaughter, might've made good their escape. But, with such brutally vicious and effective leaders at his command (Fulgrim and Angron), it is highly doubtful that any members of this doomed empire escaped the calculated and highly coordinated slaughter. 2. Image Usage - Your use of Lucasfilm Ltd ® official images is another issue many people might take umbrage with. First of all, using official artwork from another, well-established universe, and taking them to be used in the WH40K universe, is both mundane and just plain lazy. If you want some original images, there are plenty of talented people on this wiki that you could ask for help, that might be willing to assist you in creating some original artwork for your article. That way you'll avoid any copyright issues with the company who owns them, as well as being chastised by the higher-ups that run Wiki for using official artwork. Also, you need to ensure that you credit these licensed images, as NONE of these officially used images (which are classified as 'derivative works') have a "Fair Use" license attached to them. If you are unsure how to do this, I would suggest contacting an Admin, or at bare minimum, read over this Wiki's rules on how to do so. 2. Technology - You state that the Techno Dominion has come into the use of some lost technology of the Old Ones. This unfortunately, is a bit of a stretch. First of all, this wiki's canon policy states that a fan-made empire cannot match or exceed the technology that was available during the Dark Age of Technology. Also, the fact that the Old Ones technology is literally hundreds of millions of years old, and the fact that much of it would have likely been destroyed during the terrible War in Heaven with the C'tan stargods of the Necrontyr. Not to mention, due to their superior technological superiority, who is to say, that if by some minor miracle, your Techno Dominion did in fact discovered some remnants of the Old Ones' tech, how would they even be able to interpret the technological sophistication of such a highly advanced and intelligent race? The only ones who have even an inkling of this superior technology, would be their creations, the Eldar, who perfected and expanded upon the Old Ones' Webway technology that was created by them. Even then, it is highly doubtful that any Eldar would want to soil their hands by helping the primitive and barbaric humans with understanding such vastly superior tech. If there is anything else, I'll be sure to leave another comment on this Talk Page for you. Please don't take this critique as a slam on your hard work, but as constructive criticism. I hope you take this input to heart, and consider making the appropriate changes, so that your article is brought up to snuff. I see some great potential here, but it just needs a bit of re-working. Good luck in your endeavors! Sincerely, Algrim Whitefang (Talk) 16 July 2017 (UTC) Some thoughts. So I am going to give a few of my opinions on this as well, as someone who has an article about a seperate human Empire of their own. I mean this to be constructive. Firstly the Star Wars Theme is way too over the top here. I like Star Wars as much as the next guy, but using Images of Clone Troopers, a Droid I assume to be either conecpt art of a Destroyer Droid or a Droid from SW:ToR, and I noticed in one of the paragraphs about their armor they are refferred to as Clones. There is a line between taking inspiration from a certain thing and copy pasting it. It is an Issue I see a lot. For example the pages that use Imagry and Pictures of the Werhmacht or the Knights Templar. My own article is guilty of this, I admit I like the design of German Half-Tracks, and I based my Main Battle Tank on the appearance of the Hetzer, and another is based on the Soviet ISU-152. If you want your troops to look a bit like Stormtroopers/Clone Troopers, I think that is Fine, but I would recommend using Concept Art that at least look a bit different. That way it isn't so on the nose. Secondly, their Technology, I take issue with some of it. In particular the Nanites, the Idea of them being able to make armor that is nearly indestructable while maintaining flexibility, while increasing their physical attributes. Not to mention giving soldiers advanced healing. Which I do need to ask, when it says "Before Normally Fatal Injuries can kill them" does this mean Mortal Injuries such as losing a Leg, or Instantly Fatal Injuries like being shot in the head. This could be my Bias against the concept of Nanites in Sci-Fi, since they always seem to be used as a throw away excuse for certain technologies. Such as in the case of your Anti-Psionic Unit, the Shadow Rangers, giving them a suit that turns them into essentially living metal, allowing them to shapeshift, and gain enhancments to their mental and physical attributes, and the whole mental link, I assume is a form of communications technology and not telepathy, since telepathy wouldn't really work with Psychic Blanks. Otherwise, I enjoyed most of the article. Blackdamp (talk) 19:29, July 16, 2017 (UTC)